Stopping the Transmission
M7 - Stopping the Transmission ' is a mission in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is '''strongly advised to complete Visiting the L.I.M.B. Clinic first! Primary objectives Locate and shut down antenna in Derelict Row Enter Derelict Row. There are three ways into Derelict Row's outer area. *The direct way is down an alley near the police station. While the cement culverts in this area make it possible to sneak, if any of the gang members there spot you, they will become hostile. *To the left of the direct route (head towards Jensen's apartment) is another alleyway, this one with an accessible fire escape ladder. Take the ladder up and into the connected apartment. Follow the corridors to a roof overlooking Derelict Row. From here, you can jump down if you have the Icarus Landing System augment, though this will again make the gang members hostile. There is also a pipe system near the edge of the left side of the roof. With care, you can follow this around to another fire escape system and then either climb down or punch a weakened wall. *The final method is further on past Jensen's apartment, to a door in a blocked off underpass. Entering the door reveals three large crates blocking the way. You can move these with the Lift/Throw Heavy Objects augment or by blowing them up. This way is guarded by two gang members. Derelict Row itself is a series of interconnected buildings that are honeycombed with vents and side passages. Accessing the buildings themselves can be done in one of several ways. *There is a door on the ground floor next to a large dumpster set in a driveway. *There is a sewer entrance to the right of the ground floor door. The sewer system itself is guarded by several gang members. *Climbing the fire escapes attached to Derelict Row leads to an empty area with a weakened wall at one end. There are two guards on the other side of the wall. Once through the wall, drop down the empty elevator shaft. This requires the Icarus Landing System. The buildings are patrolled by numerous gang members. Take them out. Alternatively, there are several ways in which one can sneak through. Follow your HUD to the appropriate building. The first floor of this building has three gang members. As soon as you enter, one of them wanders off to urinate, making him easy to knock out. The other two are watching TV and so will not notice if you sneak by. Take ladders up two floors. Enter a hallway bobby trapped with several mines. You can shoot the mines. There are boxes and barrels nearby that can be thrown at the mines to trigger them. You can also sneak past the mines or disarm them. Once past, you reach an open door leading to a rooftop terrace and two gang members talking. If you are trying for the Ghost achievement, it is best to take out or sneak past the gang members quickly because once they end their conversation, one will stand in the middle of the door. The antenna is located at the far end of this terrace. Hack a level one computer to shut it down. Once it is shut down, Malik will arrive to extract you. She will arrive via VTOL and pick you up from the nearby helicopter field, but only mission M6 is completed (visiting the hospital). Therefore it is strongly advised to complete mission M6 first, because else the whole way has to be run two additional times. Alternative Method It is possible to disable the terminal before acquiring this mission. Simply enter Derelict Row before the mission begins (there will be gang members), find the terminal, and shut it down. After doing so, this dialogue occurs: : ''Pritchard: "Jensen... What did you just do?"'' : ''Jensen: "Shut down some sort of signal antenna, I figured it might have been transmitting something dangerous."'' : ''Pritchard: "Hmm... Well, isn't that interesting."'' : ''Jensen: "Care to elaborate? Pritchard? Pritchard!"'' After bringing the neural hub to your apartment, Malik is told to pick you up and bring you to Highland Park, but will not meet you at your apartment's helipad (since the elevator to the helipad is out of order), instead asking you to go to the helipad next to the transmitter. So you are still sent to Derelict Row. It is verified that this method gives the same exact amount of XP than doing the related mission before being sent to Highland Park so what you directly gain from this is less chit chat with Francis Pritchard and David Sarif. Technically speaking, even if you stop the transmission in advance, you still get the appropriate mission after you are done with the neural hub, only in this case it completes instantly. A fun side effect on that is that you get the Ghost bonus even if you went there guns blazing because at that time the mission was not active, and anything that happened while you were at Derelict Row does not count. ru:Отключение передачи Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cleanup